


The Visit to Oasis

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate skins, Auri-L (Sakura skin Auriel), Classical Music, F/F, Overwatch AU, thawing two ice queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Satya has invited Auri-L to come to Oasis as her guest, she has a special night planned.





	The Visit to Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> I completely forgot I had already done an Auriel/Symmetra one-shot, but I think this works.

“I must thank you, Ms Vaswani.” Auri-L said, her robotic voice a steady hum. “For inviting me to visit Oasis.”

“I was asked to reach out to other Omnic spiritual groups by my friends at Overwatch.” Satya admitted. The pair had met recently at the Tokyo Technology Expo, and Auri-L was one of the first that had come to mind. “But that is not to say I was not personally looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Yes, I had heard that Overwatch was increasing the efforts to unite our peoples.” She replied. “I was only too happy to accept the invitation.”

They were something of a reflection of each other, both dignified and methodical, but at the same time their abilities stemmed from deeply, not human sources, but deeply personable sources. Satya’s dance allowed her to make constructs beyond what any others at Vishkar could, and Auri-L’s spiritual arts stemmed from the joy and tradition of Cherry Blossom season in her home continent.

Here and now, as they walked along the esplanade of one of Oasis’ main streets in the evening, a holographic petal would fall from Auri-L’s projected wings and float to the ground before vanishing. Allowing the people who walked by her and the former Vishkar officer to look on in wonder, which is exactly why she had programmed them that way.

“I remember you were saying something at the expo about the applications of Hard-light to agriculture?” Auri-L prompted.

“Yes.” Satya said, turning her head to watch the floating Omnic. “Quite apart from the replacement of a great many devices that may need to be pulled by heavy machinery, I have also been looking into their application to hydroponics.”

“I have been looking around the Hydroponics field myself in my spare time.” Auri-L said. “And I was wondering what you thought about it as a Hard-Light expert?”

“Truthfully I am doubtful, maintaining such a large power flow would be expensive.” Satya said. “Not to mention the risk a minor power fluctuation is, especially in places that would need the agricultural production.” Satya heard a small beep from Auri-L, and knew she was suppressing a giggle at the image of hundreds of hard light tubs vanishing, causing hundreds or thousands of litres of water to fall onto the floor of a greenhouse.

“Yes, that would not do at all.” Auri-L agreed.

“And how goes things for your order?” Satya asked.

“Rather difficult, I am afraid.” Auri-L said. “It is hard enough to raise money for good causes without the anti-Omnic vandalism.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Satya said, almost regretting bringing it up for the sadness in Auri-L’s voice.

“It certainly doesn’t help that some young Omnics have formed a gang calling themselves the Kikai no Kamigami, or Gods of the Machines.” Auri-L said, almost bitterly. “Rebellion is how rights are claimed, I do agree; but they seem to be more about using the perception of Omnics as power over humans and other Omnics. Especially with the Gwishin Omnium still active so close.”

“That is most unfortunate to hear.” Satya said, wishing she could say more. She glanced further up the street. “We are nearly there.”

“You have planned an evening for us?” Auri-L asked.

“Indeed, I have.” Satya confirmed.

“What do I have to look forward to?” She asked.

“I have chosen a concert of classical music, we will be sitting in box seats.” Satya answered. She could almost see the projected wings of her companion flutter with anticipation.

“That sounds quite lovely.” Auri-L said. “It is a good thing I have worn my best ceremonial garments.”

Satya smiled at her, and although she couldn’t move her faceplate, Satya could tell Auri-L was smiling back.

They soon reached the door to the theatre hall. It had just been completed after a few years of budgetary stagnation by the Oasis government. Satya woefully agreed with their decision, but it was disappointing that the arts had not had a permanent home in Oasis until now.

“Perhaps I shall…” Auri-L said, before drifting to the ground to stand on her feet, her wings flickering off also. “Walk. May I ask you to escort me inside, Ms Vaswani?”

Satya linked arms with Auri-L as they strode through the doors. Satya lead her guest over to one of the attendants.

“2 Seats under the name Vaswani.” She said, and the attendant looked her up, confirmed the booking, and directed her to an elevator that would take them to the mezzanine level.

They took the elevator and soon arrived at their seats, alone in one of the boxes that dotted the hall. They sat and Satya pressed a button on the seat between them.

An electronic screen exited the front of the armrest and angled itself so that both seats could see clearly what was on the screen.

“Please, choose anything you would like, on me.” Satya said. For her part, and to demonstrate, she ordered a small glass of a sugar-cane based liquor to be delivered about 1 third of the way through the concert.

“I think I shall take you up on that offer, Satya” Auri-L said, and chose a Tannin oil beverage for the same time. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome. I hope you enjoy the concert.” Satya said.

“I’m sure I will.” Auri-L said, turning her face towards Satya in the growing darkness.

The concert started, the particular symphony was Scheherazade by Rimsky-Korsakov, it told the story of the titular girl, who married a king who executed his wife each morning out of fear that they would be unfaithful; but Scheherazade was clever, she told him a story each night with an ending so suspenseful the king could not bear to execute her and never find out how it ended. The brass (representing the king) fought with the strings (Scheherazade), and Satya thoroughly enjoyed it.

Soon their drinks arrived and they sipped them slowly. Satya could not help notice that when she was finished Auri-L put her arm down on their shared armrest.

It was a clear invitation, and Satya accepted it; intertwining her own metal fingers with those of the Omnic beside her before returning to enjoy the performance.


End file.
